The Zeti Interest
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Zeena had been having these wierd feelings for Sonic recently and decides to confront them. Could she be in love with Sonic? She then confronts Sonic and tell her feelings about him. Could Sonic maybe feel the same way? First SonicxZeena/SonZee


The Zeti Interest

**Author Note: After checking out the exciting and incredible gameplay of Sonic Lost World the new game that game out in October. I'm pretty sure you all know that right? Good. Anyway, what I was saying is after I checked out the gameplay and the cutscenes and I scene this one cutscene with Sonic and Zeena about her nails and everything right. This gave me an weird and interesting Idea, why not make an romance story with ****SonicxZeena****.**

**This is a One-Shot story to see how this one turns out to be. If you all like the couple then I'll start making some more SonicxZeena stories in the future stories. Anyway like I said this is a One-Shot so if you all don't like the story and the couple go ahead, flame me I don't care I'm just being myself and enjoy making new exciting stories. Anyway enough with the talking so let's get right to the story then shall we? Oh and by the way… Enjoy everyone!**

It's been a few weeks after defeated the Deadly Six and foiled Eggman's evil schemes for good but only temporarily. Eggman will always have a new kind of scheme for world domination and to destroy his big time arch nemesis: **Sonic the Hedgehog**. Now the world is in peace now and the world life and energy has been restored and things were looking so beautiful and calm. The cute little animal enjoy the soft green grass to play on and take a nap on enjoying the beautiful day and the beautiful sun.

There we see Sonic the Hedgehog the hero taking a nap against the tree in the shade away from the shining sun. The cool breeze begins to blew and blowing Sonic's quills which cause him to smile during his calming nap. Sonic had on his black sleeveless shirt, blue cargo pants with blue designs onto his right leg and multiple pockets onto his left leg, Sonic even wore his extreme gear shoes but they were black also Sonic had on his black fingerless gloves with his blue logo onto his gloves.

Sonic rested his head onto his hands behind his head and wore his extreme gear glasses on while napping very silently and calming to this beautiful day since no Eggman evil schemes incidents involve by capturing the little cute animals to make his robots.

_Meanwhile, the Lost Hex…_

Somewhere in Tropical Coast Zone. We see a beautiful Green Zeti female. She was doing her nails is which she always does doing her nails and care about herself not the other Deadly Six which are her Zeti friends. This beautiful Zeti of the Deadly Six is Zeena the only female member of the Deadly Six.

After Zeena is done with her nails, she took the time to think for herself of the moment. While thinking, she then begin to think of a certain person that she hated, the person was Sonic. Sonic had foiled and stopped the Deadly Six and they were all defeated by the blue blur hero throughout his adventure. They even thought they can can Sonic to serve them to surrender and join them after turning his best friend and brother: Tails into a robot but all of that failed. Tails tricked them and refused to serve the Deadly Six with Sonic.

Zeena shot her eyes close thinking about Sonic but instead something that made her have this wird feeling towards him. Every time she thinks about Sonic the more of these feelings gets drawn into her. Was it love, was it a simple crush. No, Zeena couldn't even figure it out herself. She has been having these strange feelings for Sonic for weeks now after he defeated them in the Lost Hex. Zeena stood up and go talk to the person who can help her about these strange feelings. It was another Zeti and his name is Master Zik another member of the Deadly Six.

Master Zik attended to his garden in peace and harmony. He was also meditating but in a meditative trance. There was moment of silence and peace that until an unexpected Zeti makes her appearance knowing it was Zeena herself.

"Master Zik, mind if you can talk to me?" Zeena asked

Master Zik snaps out of his meditative and met his eyes onto Zeena.

"Yes of course, what's on your mind dear Zeena. You look troubled" Zik questioned

"Well… I… I'm not good with this but… I need your help Master Zik" Zeena responded

"How may I help you?"

"You see I've been having these strange weird feelings lately"

"Really what kind of strange feelings are we talking about?"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about someone else and I've been feeling really weird about this guy"

"I see. That is because you have a crush or you've fallen in love with this guy Zeena that is why. May I ask who is this guy are you having a crush on"

"Someone I used to know that's all, nothing personal Master Zik"

"I see. Well I'll leave you to your nails while I remain to my meditation Zeena"

"Thank you Master Zik"

Zeena left away from Master Zik's garden. Could it could what Master Zik say is true for Zeena, has she fallen in love or maybe has a crush onto this person. Sonic seems like she has a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog and is very confused about it. So Zeena made her mission, she needed to see Sonic in person and tell him about her strange feelings toward him.

"I must see Sonic, I need to see him" Zeena whispered

_Back with Sonic…_

After Sonic's silent nap, he went back to his residence within seconds since everyone is busy. Sonic didn't want to interrupt their duties or anything so he respected his friends' space for the moment for the day. Sonic took off his shoes and get comfortable to relax. He did not expected that someone is here in his residence.

"Looks who has come home just now"

Sonic took caution after hearing the unknown voice. He turns his attention until he was surprised and stunned to see who is at his living room sitting on the couch with a smile on her face. Sonic recognize and knew who the Zeti is and had met before back at the Lost Hex in the Frozen Factory Zone.

"You… You're that Zeti from the Frozen Factory Zone aren't you?" Sonic corrected

"In the flesh, surprise you didn't I?" Zeena teased

"Yes. Yes you did out of nowhere and this is the first that someone I had fought and defeated is in my residence at this time. What brings you here snowcone? Here for a rematch for the third time?"

"No of course not Sonic, I… I… I came to see you"

"Came to see me… To spy on me or stalking me?"

"No of course not, I… I want to talk to you and see how are you doing?"

"Well I'm ok for now until I see you in my residence. How did you find me?"

"I used Eggman's tracking device and notified me your location so I came from the Lost Hex to your residence. After when I saw you taking your nap a few minutes ago, so I took the chance to make myself inside your house and waited for you to arrived back here"

"Let me guess, you track my residence didn't you"

"…Yes"

"I see. You seemed very calm and respectable without going in on me like saying some ruthful bad things about me"

"I know but I want to talk to so I came all this way to see you. Please come sit with me at your couch and let's talk"

Sonic rub the back of his head and shrug his shoulders thinking why not so he makes his way to his couch and takes his seat.

"Whatever you say so what do you want to talk about?" Sonic questioned changing the subject

"I want to learn a little about you and what is it that you do in life" Zeena responded calmly

"Well… For my time I hang out with friends and share a good and wonderful smile to them knowing it's a beautiful day and the sun shining bright"

"Is that all"

"No. I love to go out on my runs to enjoy a nice little adventure, traveling around the world, seeing beautiful and amazing places and meet with people I love to get along with to share a wonderful smile to them including the cute adorable little kids"

"That's fascinating, you a down to earth guy I see?"

"Pretty much, I risk my life to save the citizens that I cared about and will do anything in my power to defend them from harm and danger even if it takes to sacrifice myself for them then I'll do it for the sake of their safety and their peaceful life they love so much"

Zeena is now speechless after hearing those words. She tried to think of any words to say but is still speechless.

"I bet you don't have anything else to say huh?" Sonic questioned

Zeena nodded her head only to respond Sonic's question and looking into his eyes carefully.

"I get that a lot, I'm used to it. So tell me about yourself, I know you do your nails more often and care about yourself" Sonic continued

"I… I don't have nothing to do in life" Zeena responded

"Wait you don't?"

"Yes. I remembered what you said to me that day back at the Lost Hex at Frozen Factory Zone, you was right all along. I don't have anything else to do in life and made me reason to that. Yes I'm selfish and I only care about myself and not the other Deadly Six. Well I care about them but… That… it really hurt me to the fullest"

Zeena clinched her chest feeling the pain of those words back at the Frozen Factory in Lost Hex really took a toll on her. She never felt how hurt and painful it has been to her. Sonic frowned and knowing he had bad he hurted Zeena to the core of her heart. Sonic try comforting Zeena but Zeena turn her head away closing her eyes completely. Sonic knew what is has about to come, he could feel that Zeena is about to cry.

Zeena tried not to show emotion and which it shows it when a single tear singly descending down to her cheek and Sonic felt so sorry of how much he hurt Zeena.

"Zeena I… I'm sorry if I…" Sonic stuttered

Without any warning, Zeena quickly hugged Sonic wrapping her arms around Sonic and buried her face onto his shoulder. Sonic can felt the tears wetting onto his shoulder knowing to him that Zeena is crying. Sonic look upon to this and comforted Zeena in a gentle manner.

"I'm sorry Zeena, I didn't mean to make you feel hurt from me by saying that to you directly" Sonic comforted

"No. You don't need to apologize, you're right. I thought about that ever since you said that to me it hurt me and I… I… I don't know what to say really" Zeena sobbed

Sonic start sobbing onto Sonic sadly. Sonic stroke her back with his hand softly comforting her.

"Shh… Just let it all out, let the pain go Zeena, is what you needed" Sonic comforted

"I know I don't cry but I'm out of character right now. I can't believe that I'm crying like this" Zeena sobbed

"Hey crying is a good thing to let the pain go away Zeena. You don't need to hide your emotions, showing emotions meaning you care and thinking about the bad stuff or other things certainly. By crying the pain will fade away in time as it takes progress for it to fade"

"And I do believe it, it's fading away a little"

"Told you. I'm sorry if I hurt you and made you cry Zeena"

"You don't need to apologize Sonic. You were right all along"

"But I do, seeing someone cry makes me want to cry knowing how bad I hurt this person and I really feel sorry about it. That's is just who I am Zeena and I would do anything to cheer up this person knowing how much I hurt this person"

"_Well… In that case, I even think about you recently and I'm in love with you_" Zeena murmured

"Wait what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing really"

"Are you sure, Zeena you can tell me anything. I'll keep this a secret and won't tell anyone about it"

"You sure"

"Positive so what's on your mind?"

"Sonic… I think I love you"

Sonic shot his eyes open after witnessing from Zeena's words. Zeena let go off Sonic and look into Sonic's emerald green eyes and came face to face with Sonic in a calm manner.

"Don't tell me what I think you said to me?" Sonic questioned

"Yes I'm telling you Sonic. I think I love you" Zeena confessed

"I…I… I don't know what to say or find any words to respond recently this is all new to me. Hearing a villainess has feelings for me it's too new to me"

"I bet you're wondering in your head why I have these feelings for you, huh?"

"Yes. I want to know why, this isn't like you exactly"

"I know. You see when I first met you and fought you, you basically stole my heart away knowing you cute you look. Also good looking and you look extremely handsome with that outfit you have on right now"

"Um… Thank you, I tried not to look good by the way"

"The way I see it you look very handsome. Sonic I love you, not because you're handsome, hero or anything. I love you because of who you are and just being yourself and you have a wonderful personality"

"I'm flattered. That's what you been thinking of me?"

"… Yes for the first time with me being honest to you. Yes"

"I… Don't know what to say really Zeena, this is way out of control"

"So… Do you feel the same way about me?"

"I… I'm still stunned that you have feelings for me Zeena, I really do. To be honest, I feel the same as for you as well"

"You do?"

"Yes. To tell you the truth and be honest yes, I've been having feelings for you for some time and I thought you wasn't going to feel the same way"

"Well I do and we both share the same feelings towards each other Sonic. I want to give this relationship a shot if you want"

"Of course, but my friends are not going to like it especially Tails"

"I assume that you'll tell him"

"Of course and I hope he can understand about us"

"I sure hope so"

"Me too"

"Sonic"

"Yes Zeena"

"I love you"

"And I love you too Zeena"

Zeena lean towards Sonic and kisses him on the lips passionately. Sonic soon return the kiss giving a sensational touching feeling for the both of them. Their kiss soon begins to turn from passionate into a gentle one. Zeena climbs on top of Sonic wrapping her arms around Sonic kissing him very passionately at this moment. Their hearts begin to beat fast from the sensation and the tension in the room. Zeena start to let out a soft moan while kissing Sonic feeling Sonic's hands wrapping around her and caressing her.

Afterwards, they then start to tongue kiss wrestling and slobbing their tongues together at the same time giving themselves into the heated sensational kiss. Their kiss become more passionate, gentle, soft, smooth and tender throughout their special romantic moment. It seems to Zeena, she may have happiness after all now that she has the man she's been in live with in her arms now making her to have some lovingly happy moments with her new beloved.

The kiss had remained for about an half hour in thirty minutes. Their kiss had been so sensual and passionate at their moment. Afterwards, they break away from the kiss and look into each other's eyes and had their foreheads touched together.

"Sonic" Zeena called

"Yes Zeena" Sonic responded

"That was a heated kiss and you're a good kisser"

"Yes. It sure was wasn't it Zeena"

"Yes and can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Can we continue this romantic moment in private"

"You mean in my bedroom perhaps"

"Yes"

"Sure thing, let's go to my room then"

Zeena smiled taking Sonic's hand and Zeena drags Sonic inside his bedroom and close the door. Minutes later, there was some soft moaning coming from Sonic's bedroom mainly it was Zeena making some soft moaning noises as they continue their romantic moment throughout the day and night.

_Next Morning…_

The sun begin to shine and bright to a beautiful sunrise as morning had arrive. We see Sonic and Zeena sleeping together in Sonic's bed silently. Zeena cuddled with Sonic with her head laying onto Sonic's shoulder happily and sleeping so silently with a big smile on her face. Sonic start groaning and waking up from yesterday with Zeena with their romantic moment together.

Sonic yawned and look over to his right seeing Zeena sleeping so silently causing him to smile and admiring Zeena.

"She's very beautiful when she's asleep" Sonic whispered

Sonic start to pride himself up from the bed with his boxers on walking into the bathroom nearby in his room and washing and brushing his teeth. Afterwards, he left out the bathroom only to see Zeena waking up and stretching her arms out.

"Oh morning baby, I thought you left" Zeena greeted

"Good morning to you too Zeena, did you sleep well?" Sonic asked with a smile

"Yes I did all thanks to you and I finally have my happiness"

"I'm glad to hear all of that Zeena. You seemed so happy"

"I am and it's all because of you Sonic. Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"*Smiles* I love you Sonic the Hedgehog"

"And I love you too Zeena"

Zeena smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips to catch Sonic by surprise but Sonic wasn't surprise. He chuckle himself and the two new couple continue on with the passionate lovely moment together.

**That's the One-Shot story with SonicxZeena/SonZee. Thought I make this story very passionate, gentle, smooth and romantic at this moment for these two and not want to go out crazily fast for these two. I hope you all Readers, Viewers and Reviewers love the story.**

**There may be some more SonicxZeena/SonZee stories near you so please be on a look out for that ok. Also this is my first SonicxZeena story since there isn't none of them here thought I make a story for these two. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy this passionate story so far so Read and Review Everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
